1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product which has sealed free edges, and a method to produce the product.
2. General Background
Portable computers, such as laptop computers and notebook computers, have become increasingly popular for general use. Manufacturers are striving to design varieties of portable computers to please users.
As Taiwan Patent No. 447729 teaches a portable computer which has a leather cover layer attached to an enclosure thereof via screws. However, the cover layer is liable to peel off due to missing of the screws. Furthermore, edges of the cover layer are liable to wrap off due to loose engagement between the edges of the cover layer and the enclosure. Moreover, the cover layer can not be smoothly and tightly attached to the enclosure of the portable computer by using screws, wrinkles may be formed on the cover layer, such that the appearance of the enclosure is less pleasing.
What is desired, therefore, is a product including a cover layer which has improved duration of life and pleasing appearance. What is also needed is a method to produce the product.